Fever Baby Carlos
by baby rush 0131
Summary: Carlos gets a fever and its night time. The boys are babies, but this mostly about Carlos. All the boys are 1 year 9 months to 2 years old. This is my first story so let me know how you like.


Carlos Garcia is 1 and 9 month year old baby boy to Carlos Garcia Sr. and Sylvia Garcia. soft cries could be heard coming from the baby monitor on Mr. Garcia nightstand. " Carlos is crying, this is unusual for this time of night", said Sylvia. " I'll go check on him," Mr. Garcia. " hey baby boy what's wrong". standing in his crib is little Carlos with red tear stained checks whimpering," papi ", Carlos said. Mr. Garcia went over to his little boy immediately telling something was wrong not just the usual of a fall, or dropped sippy cup, but his boy was sick. " Sylvia, bring the thermometer ". Sylvia walked in and handed him the thermometer " just what I thought he has a fever " "crying harder "hurts," Carlos said. " what hurts sweetheart," Mrs. Garcia asked. Carlos pointed to his head, and then threw up on part of the floor, crib railing, and bed. " you bathe him, and I will clean the sheets," Sylvia said. " come on son let's get you clean ". after Sylvia finished cleaning the sheets she called all the other mothers to let them know their sons might possibly have the flu. " James has it too, so does Logan, and Kendall, he won't stop crying and its a mess his crib and all, they probably caught something from that daycare". Brooke hears James screams in the background " it's OK honey you're gonna get some medicine and be all better,". " we are out of medicine Brooke" said Mr. diamond while holding his son. " we are out as well, this is going to be long night ladies let's just hope we can get them to sleep for an hour or two,". after that all the women hung up and went back to treating their babies. " you are looking at the cleanest little boy in the world," said Mr. Garcia proudly. " we don't have any medicine but we do have children's Tylenol that will work for about two hours until one of us can get to the store in the morning,". "OK " " he doesn't like drinking it", Sylvia said. " Carlos want some candy ". yes here comes the airplane and Carlos swallows all the medicine.

after all the medicine and taken and the crib is clean Carlos is put to bed with his parents so they can watch him. "he is still burning up" " he will be fine just the little bug probably he's a little fighter he a Garcia " exclaimed Mr. Garcia proudly.

the next morning Carlos wakes up 2 1/2 hours later about 6 a.m. small little whispers can be heard coming from the tiny body. they progressively got louder and louder until it was a full on cry. " come here Carlos". said Mr Garcia it's OK were right here". Carlos makes a scrunched up face and then it goes away after about 5 seconds. " oh no, you did not," Mr Garcia declared. then he smelled what he had been dreading. " come on I'll get you changed and ready for the day". Carlos is giggling non stop about the work his daddy is about to do. after the diaper change Mr. Garcia changed Carlos into a little sweat suit that is blue and a white shirt with his name on it. " I can't get the medicine until tonight but I will have it after work.

Sylvia leaves for work and Mr. Garcia is alone with baby Carlos. Carlos crawls in his papi's lap and goes to sleep. 30 minutes later Carlos is stirring in his sleep and his papi rubs his belly to calm him down. then Carlos drifts back to sleepy land.

1 hour later Carlos awakes in his crib. Carlos then begins to let out a blood curdling scream. "shhh, it's OK" Carlos explodes into a coughing fit and cries even harder. "hungry" "let's get you some food" Mr. Garcia puts Carlos in his high chair and gets him some applesauce and Turkey. " here's sippy " while Mr. Garcia is filling Carlos sippy cup with milk, Carlos has another accident. "oh no, not again, you like doing this to papi don't you" Mr. Garcia changes him and they sit on the couch Carlos in his papi lap, drinking milk. Carlos starts to burp. so Mr. Garcia picks him up and burps him. "better" Carlos shakes his head. they watch some TV until about 4 o'clock when Carlos goes into another coughing fit and is hot to the touch. "papi" Carlos cries. "make it stop" "I'm sorry mijo just a little while longer and you will have your medicine, but lets get you in the shower maybe it cool you off. "feel better" " hurts" then Carlos starts coughing again. it all happens so quick Carlos is on the floor turning a light shade of blue. " where's is your inhaler" Mr. Garcia runs up the steps and grabs Carlos inhaler out the bathroom. he puts it in Carlos mouth "deep breath mijo" after about 2 minutes Mr. Garcia gets his baby boy under control. he takes him to the couch and gets some water. Carlos climbs into his papis lap and drifts off to sleep.

2 hours later Mrs. Garcia gets home from work and makes dinner, enchiladas. Carlos barely eats but throws everything back up he eats. Mr. Garcia, bathes him and gives him the medicine that soon puts him to sleep in 2 hours.

finally, he sleeping now we can go sleep hopefully through the night. at around 3a.m. Carlos awakes and his parents are right at his side. his temperature has gone down to normal. " now we just need to get him back to sleep. Mr& Mrs. Garcia rock Carlos back to sleep and then return to their room for the night.

the next morning. "morning Carlos" " hungry" I know you are mijo let's get you something to eat Mama is making some breakfast for us, come on. Mr. Garcia takes him downstairs and puts him in the high chair. Carlos eats whole pancake and some fruit. "I'm off to work I'll see later honey" Mr Garcia said on his way down to the police station. Mrs. Garcia take Carlos over to the diamonds and then she goes to work.

that night after everyone is home Carlos goes to bed at normal time without a fever and sleeps through the night.

this was my first story I know it's not that good but if you could review and let me know what you think. I should have another uploaded I'm a few hours. thanks


End file.
